The Sixty Second Hug
by meiweiclementine
Summary: It began as a bet to beat his ex-wife Jordan in her mind games. "Betcha you can't give the little desperate weasel a hug for a full sixty seconds!" After being challeneged, Dr. Cox gives JD the hug he's been waiting for. JDox. Wink. Wink.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Percival Ulysses Cox's son, Jack wound his small arms around his father's neck in an embrace and kissed his cheek. "Now, Jackie, I know your father's face must be covered in scotch but let's leave the cleaning to the incompetent man child who used to be your full time drinking buddy," Jordan said, entering the room with her arms crossed. "Listen here, Jordoroo, not once have I heuh-ever been Gandhi or Turkleton, as Bob Kelso so accurately declared him, nor do I plan to be. And he is the only man child I know of that would actually pour beer all over his face just for his child to lick it off," Perry replied, handing his beautiful son off to Satan herself. "Get real, Perry, Turk is more of a man that you'll ever be. Instead of groaning and sauntering around calling everyone girl names all of the time, Turk actually compliments his friends. Hm…I wonder if _that's_ why he seems to be winning over way more affection than you have at that hospital and that's why you have a problem with the new Mr. Dr. Chief of Surgery," Jordan taunted.

"Let me make something very clear," Perry enunciated slowly, giving her his crazy eyes. "Affection, unlike the eager Pomeranian that nips at my heels all day long, begging me to hand her treats after she rolls over, is not something that I would ever care about winning over at that godforsaken excuse for a mortuary," he ranted as her and Jack stared blankly. "But those big DJ puppy dog eyes, Perper," Jordan blinked exasperatedly, pouting. "She just wants you to pick her up and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright," she continued. Her ex husband glared her down like a bull ready to stomp her down.

"Daddy's lovely cologne sure rubbed off on you, sweetie. What is that, scotch?" she directed toward Perry, bouncing Jack. "Jordan, if you accuse me of being a neglecting drunkard piss off one more time, I might pull my knees into the fetal position and just cry through the whole night. I just. Won't. Be able. To. Take it." Perry responded sarcastically, making a crying face. "It's okay, Jack, daddy definitely won't take it that hard on himself. And Perry, besides basking in the glory of your pain and suffering, I _do_ still think you could never actually stop drinking for 60 days. Your new year resolutions always seemed just a bit farfetched, I must admit," Jordan reaffirmed, beginning to get Jack's things together for their trip back home for the week. Perry got his glare going, his crossed arms tensing against each other. "Well that's because I see no reason to stop you see," Perry replied. Jordan just glared. "Can I at least say goodbye to my son, before you whisk him away on your broomstick?" Perry said softer, hoping she'd skip the mocking and hand him back over for a moment. The weekend was never long enough. "Now who's the desperate Sally Sensitive?" she mocked, handing Jack back to her ex. He kissed and snuggled his son, whispered in his ear and handed him back to Jordan. "Wanna know the little secret I whispered in his ear?" Perry pretended excitement, smiling. "Mommy can't stop clubbing so that she can be a mommy. So the next time she's gone for 60 hours...again…is probably ju-hust around the time when will you start to insist on calling your nanny 'Mom'", he finished, still smiling.

"You know what, Perry? You know why I don't think that you're not half the man Turk is? DJ has had it rough these last few days, and do you know who stopped him from misdiagnosing a patient due to stress induced sleep walking? Yeah, Dr. Mr. Turkleton. That DJ kid is in your life everyday and you throw a bone every few seconds to keep him at bay but in between every fetch that puppy is dreaming of a scratch on the belly from, god knows why, you," she eyed him, shaking her head out of it as Perry glared. "Damn it, Perry it took you long enough to hug your own son. JD's next few years would start looking up if only his mentor would just give him a pat on the head," Jordan ranted sardonically. Perry groaned, slightly wincing. Ranting was his thing. He wanted her to leave by now, but she had his life glued to her hip. Making sure he didn't have much time to rant back, Jordan started heading toward the door. "When our son comes to you when he's having problems, prove to me that you're not just going to tell him to man up and get over it instead of helping him," she said. "You did not just compare _my son_ to Newbie. Please never do that again or you may just wake up to being smothered by a pillow by yours truly," Perry warned as she opened the door. She smiled knowingly, "Betcha you can't even give the little desperate weasel a hug for a full sixty seconds!" Jordan shut the door behind her, instantly driving Perry's hands to the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eaaaggleee!" Dr. John Dorian exclaimed, riding on the back of his best friend in the entire universe, Dr. Christopher Turk as the doctor and surgeon ran through the hospital hallway, weaving in and out of passersby. JD hopped off of him when they reached the end and grappled each other in a tight hug. "Till next time, Vanilla Bear," Turk said, dramatically leaving his friend to go perform surgery. "I'll be seeing you on the flip side, Chocolate Bear," JD practically danced away. He wandered into a patient's room, reminding himself to keep his spirits as high as the Eagle he and Turk just did.

Unfortunately, his patient was a middle aged woman with severe botulism and had recently receded into a coma a couple of days earlier. JD and the wise, yet bitter Martha Bowman had spent a lot of time together. She was his friend and now the friend he wanted advice from the most, had gone into a coma. JD sat gently sad on her bed, staring at his paralyzed patient. _I wonder what she's dreaming about in there_ …JD tilted his head and fantasized about Martha dancing around her bed, flailing her previously paralyzed limbs.

He came back to, and fiddled with his thumbs. "Martha," JD began, "What do I do? It's now been 70 hours since I heard from my brother since he called me to tell me he was on the way over to my place. We haven't heard from him. The police haven't found him. At first, I just thought he was just taking his usual amount of time to get here, but I've heard bad things about him lately. He sounded perfectly fine on the phone but I'm just worried something happened to him, you know? It doesn't help that I've been on call, when I can barely sleep anyway. I'm worried about him. And you," JD said sadly, looking down. He rubbed his face in exhaustion.

Nurse Carla Espinoza looked up from her paper work to see Dr. Cox headed toward the Nurses' station, arms crossed, already in a rave. She looked up at the laughing JD, _Not now, Perry_ , she thought. Dr. Cox whistled at JD, standing right behind him. JD jumped and caught his mentor's angry glare. "Holy jumping Jehoshaphat, sure sorry to scare you there Miss Sally Sparkles, but you have a patient needing you to push the thrombotic, a patient waiting on you to deliver some sorry-to-hear news, and you are wearing your scrubs inside out. Now I'm ready to hear your explanation, I'm sure it's a good one. Ready set, 1, 2, 3, go, Newbie," he demanded as JD squirmed uncomfortably. "I was just getting a pen from Carla, jeez Perbear," JD reasoned, touching Dr. Cox's stiff shoulder. In his given depression, JD normally wouldn't have mustered up the energy to do that, but he was sleep deprived. Dr. Cox quickly jerked it away, fuelled by his touch.

"I've told you a million times, don't ever touch me, Rapunzel," he warned. Carla sat down her writing utensil, standing and leaning toward the two. "If you keep picking on Bambi, I swear to god, Perry, I will end the cycle of fear that you run off of just to keep moving. He's not in the mood for your attitude," Carla threatened the cross doctor. "Carla, I don't need you to fight my battles for me and I'll tell Dr. Cox what I'm in the mood for," JD perked up, trying to sound tough. This sentenced would've normally sent Carla on a rampage, but she forgave him for he was not in his right mind. JD felt accomplished when Carla just glared at him and turned to Dr. Cox, "I'm not in the mood for your attitude!" he said sleepily. "What he _means_ …is, one of his patients has gone into a coma and she means a lot to JD. And he hasn't heard from his brother in 60 hours, and his brother is not in good shape," Carla corrected. " _Sixty_ hours, Dr. Cox," JD emphasized dramatically. "He's been so worried about them, he hasn't been sleeping," Carla explained. But the way JD looked Perry straight in the eye and said the number that has been taunting him, set him off despite Carla's warning.

Perry briefly looked to Carla and then sternly back at JD. "Well _doctor_ , listen up. As every little girl knows, they don't care what's going on in their parents' life. They just want their mommies and daddies to feed them and hug them and buy them things. Patients don't care what kind of _mood_ ," Dr. Cox shook his head, "you're in. They live and die at your hands. Now are you going to spend all day with your eyes half open, not noticing which patient needs what, or who, or if they are alive or dead. But _oh god_ , where is your pen? Ya just had it ya swear ya did…Or are you going to actually get out of your narcotic pea brain, stop day dreaming for once and _take care_ of your patients?"

JD's blue eyes dropped down and looked around at the ground, trying to gulp down the knot in his throat. Dr. Cox felt a sinking in his chest, feeling the guilt of his unnecessary pep talk given to the very sad, very stressed Pomeranian who jumps through hoops for him. "Someone could have just died during that rant," JD said quietly, avoiding his eyes, and darted off. Dr. Cox watched him and turned back, closing his eyes. Carla crossed her arms furiously, "What is wrong with you?! Whether you like it or not, JD needs your help right now. And you know it so get off of your high horse and go get his mind off of Dan and Ms. Bowman."

Before Dr. Cox had time to reply, a patient nearby began flat-lining. Carla and Dr. Cox hurried over to JD's patient, Martha Bowman. JD tried resuscitating her once. "Clear!" the older doctor pumped her heart, but to no avail.

Twice. "Clear!" Three times. "Clear!" Four times. "JD! She's gone," he straightened up and paused, looking into his pleading eyes, "I'm sorry," he held his gaze with his protege, not only apologizing for the loss of his friend.

"….Time of death 11:54 am," JD stared down at Martha, wishing they could have spoken one last time. ' _There's never enough time_ ,' JD thought. After a couple of minutes, Dr. Cox walked out of the room with JD following closely behind. "It's a shame because her homemade appletinis were the bomb," JD gave an uncomfortable laugh. Dr. Cox turned to him, slowly walking to a stop.

He opened his mouth to rant about his newbie's girlish fetishes and sleepovers with Martha at the hospital. Instead he just stared at JD, closing his mouth. _Dammit, Perry, the kid is going through a rough time, cut him some slack. Why is Newbie the one to suffer my wrath the most? I mean, hell, JD isn't even annoying to me anymore._ Perry grimaced at himself for admitting to that, grunting, and walked off. Worry festered in Dr. Cox's stomach, leaving the younger doctor standing alone in too much shock and despair to move, even as his pager went off. Dr. Cox stopped at a counter to stifle through papers, and looked up at JD, who was just beginning to register the beeping of the pager on his hip and got a move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Dr. Cox watched JD through the glass window of a patient's room, hands on head. Carla walked up next to him, staring with her arms crossed. Refusing to let him off easy, she just glared, knowing Perry would break and confide in her, judging by how upset he seemed. He dropped his hands to his side, sighing at the despaired dark-haired doctor who would jump into a pool of lava if it meant fishing out Perry's dead corpse. "Do you wanna guess the first thing Newbie did upon his friend's death?" he asked the nurse.

"Make a joke?" Carla guessed correctly. "Bingo. Knowing JD, he's going through hell right now. Worst of all, I can tell by considerable amount of moping he's been doing that his patient was more than a friend he met at the hospital. Who was she?" he asked. Carla softened, with her arms still crossed and cleared her throat. "That was his old babysitter. They've gone on reunion excursions since he's gotten older. They were so close when he was younger that that closeness never really faded after the years passed, no matter how long they hadn't seen each other," Carla told him, trying to tug at the stiff's heart strings. Perry was quiet for a moment as he continued staring at JD. "We all know JD's a little sensitive—" Carla began. "Stacy is made _up_ of nerve endings," Dr. Cox interrupted, desperate to criticize. His face changed as he remembered that Carla hated being interrupted, but interrupted with an attitude made Carla enraged. " _Yes_ , he's sensitive _and_ you care about him, so show him a little respect, _doctor_ ," She snapped, getting in front of him and pointing a finger at his muscular chest.

Perry's face softened as his eyes pleaded with Carla. That did it. Carla dropped her finger and placed her hands on her hips, "Look, I don't know what's going on with you. I know you always take it out on other people, but you're always especially hard on Bambi. Why is that?" she asked him. Carla examined the sadness in her friend's eyes and realized she wasn't going to get a response. She stood there for a moment and then grasped her stethoscope, "Dr. Cox. You're a good man. Be good to Bambi. He cherishes you, you know. No matter what bad things you say to him." Carla walked off as Dr. Cox put his hands to his head yet again. _He cherishes me?_


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital blurred around Dr. Dorian as he headed to the on-call room to get a nap in, wondering if his pager will burn it's beeping into his nightmares. After he swung the door open, JD noticed Dr. Cox walking up towards him from down the hall. He stopped briefly to listen to yet another rant, as Dr. Cox held the door and nodded, "Well get in there, Patricia, I don't have all day and night for you to enter a room." JD shuffled in, confused, _'Why did I wait for him to come rant at me? Wait, why isn't he ranting?_ '

Dr. Cox shut the door behind them and immediately grabbed JD's shoulders. "I'm about to do something, Newbie. And I want you to be ver-heh-ay aware that what I'm about to do is a dare so I don't want you getting your panties all bunched up and you will never squeak a word of this, Erica. Are we clear?" JD seemed semi frightened, eyeing Dr. Cox suspiciously. Dr. Cox slowly brought himself closer and wrapped his arms around his Newbie. JD stood in shock as Dr. Cox's comforting scent filled his nose.

His mentor was holding him sweetly—his warm strong hands gently held JD's sore back. A few seconds had passed and JD felt more and more vulnerable the longer Dr. Cox hugged him. "Dr. Cox?" JD asked, not sure what actually compelled him to hug him, despite the whole dare thing because he knew better than that. _Is he worried about me?_ JD thought. "For the record, Newbie, you're already the best damn doctor in this hospital. You need to take care of yourself first and only then, can you help others. Don't worry too much about your brother, you know him, I'm sure he'll turn up," Dr. Cox said softly, pressing closer. His sixty seconds were almost up. JD finally hugged him back, with his hands clinging to him in desperation. JD began sniffling and his chest heaved up and down, as a small cry shivered out of his throat.

Normally Dr. Cox would have pretended that JD's crying annoyed him and mocked him, but Perry could feel the raw sadness coming from his chest as they breathed against each other, so he continued to hold him. JD broke out in short bursts of crying as he held Dr. Cox closer. Perry grazed his cheek with his nose as he then hovered over JD's full lips and pressed his lips onto his.

Once again in shock, JD froze, eyes barely open from crying. When Dr. Cox began moving his lips, JD followed suit, crunching his eyes shut. They kissed passionately, squeezing each other tightly, as their tongues met, sending ripples through JD. Dr. Cox felt JD's eager arousal already pressing against his loins. Perry pulled away, gazing into JD's embarrassed, diverting puppy dog eyes. His face was beat red. Lustfully, Dr. Cox smirked at him and captured his ready-to-explain mouth in his and pulled on his waist. JD ran his fingers into Perry's curls as his mentor's fingers edged down his pants. This jolted JD to kiss harder and began pulling out Dr. Cox's tucked navy blue shirt and sliding his hands up his toned bare back.

Dr. Cox slid JD's pants half way down his butt and yanked off his protégé's scrubs the rest of the way, meeting mouth in between each item of clothing. Whipping off his white coat and shirt, he grabbed JD on either sides of his face, breathing hard from excitement and tasted his sweet lips as JD eagerly scooted off his mentor's bottom scrubs. They pressed their naked bodies together as Perry eased him onto the on-call bed. Dr. Cox laid on top of JD's pale skinny torso, biting his neck. While clutching him in pure ecstasy, JD let out a soft moan as Dr. Cox slid into him. Perry nuzzled his cheek, kissing softly as JD breathed more heavily from nervousness and arousal. JD grabbed Dr. Cox's face, deeply engulfing his mouth. Perry began thrusting deeper, rougher, taking in JD's gentle and familiar scent. "Jesus, Newbie," Dr. Cox breathed in his ear, running his fingers gently through his newbie's mouse scented hair and tugged lightly. JD's heart fluttered as his face flushed at his words. They both began breathing heavier as Perry penetrated him faster. But the breathing was too heavy and Perry did not want it to end so soon. He craved his newbie.

He slowed down, moving more sensually, kissing JD's parted lips. _The kid looks like he's been exploding this whole time,_ Perry cupped JD's smooth cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he moved out of him. JD gasped under his kiss, and Dr. Cox could literally feel his body tremble. _God, he turns me on_ , Perry thought wildly. Quickly JD sat forward and wrapped his hand around his erection. He fondled Dr. Cox, romantically kissing his chest. Letting out little grunts, Perry flipped JD over and maneuvered back into him. Moaning, JD dug his hands onto Perry's firm butt as it pounded against his. Perry slid his hand around newbie's hard-on and yanked him. JD quivered at the touch of his mentor touching him and moaned loudly, the quiver in his voice. "Perry," JD breathed roughly and moaned, starting to cry out in pleasure. Perry banged into JD roughly, pulling him harder as his hot liquid ejected onto Dr. Cox's hand. Immediately following, Perry came into him. The moan that erupted from Dr. Cox radiated into JD's pale back, sending a satisfied smile on his newbie's face.

Perry let go of JD's finished business, but left his in, breathing heavily against his back. Dr. Cox placed his clean hand on the younger doctor's chest, then grazed it up to his jaw and cupped his face, turning it around to face him. Perry gave him a slow, tender kiss, still inside of him. Pulling away, Perry gently kissed his back and pulled out. Dr. Cox took the on-call bed cover and cleaned JD's backside considerately. He then fell onto the bed, gazing lovingly at the man who fell to his side as they both looked up at the same ceiling together. Dr. Cox's heart was pounding…surely Samantha wanted to snuggle him. So why wasn't he? JD spoke first.

"…I have to know…how long has that been pent up?" JD asked his mentor flirtatiously. Dr. Cox grabbed his newbie to cradle into his arms, "I've been dying to do that since I dragged you into a bar in your onesie." JD laughed, "Ladies do love the onesies." Perry tightened his lips against the younger doctor's forehead, "But if you tell anyone that I will do unthinkable things to you." JD sat up, looking into Dr. Cox's piercing blue eyes with his own. "Unthinkable things, huh?" he teased. "I'm serious, Newbie," Perry insisted. JD paused and brought his head back, bothered, "What, so…you want me to keep this a secret?"

Perry sat up, forcing JD to do the same. "I want you to neglect telling anyone how you seduced me. And I lied, it wasn't the onesie. It was the beer you brought over the first time you invited yourself over to my apartment," he explained, examining his lover's features as he spoke. JD smiled bashfully and did his cute nasally voice, leaning in toward the older doctor, "You _actually_ wanted to spoon me. I _knew_ it," he said. "You _did not_ —" Dr. Cox began right before he could protest further, JD interrupted him with a sensuous kiss and even Dr. Cox couldn't resist. They locked lips as Dr. Cox brought one hand to the nape of JD's neck.


End file.
